


the adorable boy in the varsity jacket

by graceynlane



Series: Phan Oneshots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceynlane/pseuds/graceynlane
Summary: Dan thought he would be able to concentrate on the game while his adorable boyfriend was sitting in the stands wearing his varsity jacket.





	the adorable boy in the varsity jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware it's not called soccer in Europe, it's just that i wrote this at 1am and soccer was easier for my American brain.

Dan, the captain of his school's soccer team, was ecstatic. He had worked so hard to help get his team to where they were and he had a feeling he would be bringing home the first ever 1st place trophy for the soccer team. 

He knew this year would be different because of his amazingly supportive boyfriend. 

Dan and Phil had gotten together at the beginning of the season. And with Phil's support, Dan was able to become that years team captain. 

"Hey babe", Dan said as he walked over to where Phil stood at his locker. He leaned up against the wall and waited for Phil to get his books perfectly organized. 

"Hey you", Phil said as he closed his locker, and then turned to Dan. He grabbed onto the collar of the jacket he knew his boyfriend had been waiting forever for. "Your varsity jacket finally came in! It looks great on you!" He looked up with a huge smile and went up in his toes a bit to peck Dan's cheek.

"Thanks!" Dan smiled, reaching up and grabbing Phil's hands. "Just in time too, it's tradition for the players girlfriends, in my case boyfriend, to wear their jackets at the big game."

"I would love too!" Phil blushed, tilting his head up to connect their lips. 

"You'll look better in it than I do", Dan stated as he linked their fingers and began to walk Phil to his class. 

The entire school knew Dan and Phil were a thing, the majority of them being supportive, offering smiles and waves as they walked past the couple in the halls. The ones that were rude about it were the people that were just plain homophobic, or the girls that were upset that they couldn't have Dan for themselves. 

At the beginning of the relationship, Phil had been bullied, whether it be for simply being gay or for "stealing Dan". But Dan made it very clear that if something happened to his Phil, something worse would happen to whoever hurt his precious boyfriend.

They came to a stop outside of Phil's classroom. Phil leaned up against the wall and Dan stood in frost of him, arms wrapped around his waist. 

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Dan said as he pecked a few small kisses on Phil's lips. 

"Yeah, see you later", Phil smiled up at Dan, standing up on his toes to properly kiss him before they had to be apart for three hours until their lunch period. 

"Howell, get to class! Lester, get in the room!" Phil's teacher called as he walked into the room. 

The boys sighed and pulled back from their kiss. Dan quickly kissed Phil's forehead before walking down the hall to his class, walking backwards so he could look at his boyfriend for as long as possible. 

"Love you!" Dan called before he rounded the corner. 

"Love you too!" Phil called back, turning to walk into his class. 

* * *

School was finally over and Phil was sat on Dan's bed while his boyfriend put on his uniform for the game tonight. 

"Are you nervous?" Phil asked. 

"Just a little", Dan confessed, his breathing a bit shaky. "I mean, I'm the captain this year, they are counting on me to bring them to victory but..." he paused, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I don't know if I'm good enough, ya know?"

"Dan", Phil whispered, scooting down to sit next to Dan. "You're the best player I know. This is the farthest the team has come in years, and everyone says it's because of you."

"You really think I can do it?"

"I know you can do it."

Dan smiled and stood up, picking up a headband off his dresser and putting it into his hair to push his fringe back. He then pulled his varsity jacket out of his closet and handed it to Phil. 

"I'll see you at the game, I have to be at the field in ten minutes." Dan leaned down and quickly kissed Phil. "I can't wait to see you in my jacket."

* * *

Dan should have been more prepared for how freaking adorable Phil would look in his jacket. It was slightly too big, the sleeves hanging down last Phil's hands. The school colors complemented Phil's complexion perfectly. And the name Howell across the back of the jacket let everyone know Phil was his. 

Phil caught Dan's eye as he took his usual seat on the bottom row of bleachers. He blew Dan and kiss and the player stopped in the middle of his warm up to catch it and blow one back. 

During the last few minutes of warmups, and when he took the field for the starting line up, Dan couldn't keep his eyes off Phil. As the game started, Dan messed up the first play, letting the other team get the ball, because he was looking at, you guessed it, Phil Lester.

Phil watched in confusion as Dan continuously messed up plays because he was too busy smiling over at him. 

After a few minutes, Dan's coach began yelling at him to get off the field, his teammate PJ taking his place. 

Phil watched as Dan was scolded by the coach. Dan just nodded in respect, acknowledging everything he was doing wrong in the game. He then grabbed his water and took a seat on the bench. 

It was nearing the end of the game and Dan was back in. His team was up, but the score was close. Dan was stood near the goal, wide open, and the goalie wasn't doing very well that night. One of his teammates kicked the ball over to him, he had the perfect chance to shoot a goal, win the game,  
but he was looking at the boy in his varsity jacket sitting on the bottom of the bleachers. 

A boy from the opposing team got the ball, kicking it across the field to his team, and then, the all went right in the goal as the game ended. 

The other team's crowd went wild, they had just won the championship. Dan stood dumbfounded at what had just happened. He lined up to say good game to the other team, and then went to talk to his coach and collect his things. 

"Howell!" His coach yelled. "Get over here!"

Dan closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. He was in for it. 

"Yes sir?" Dan asked as he walked over to his coach. 

"What's gotten into you, Dan? You were gazing off into space the entire game!"

"Sorry sir", he responded. "I wasn't looking into space actually."

"What?" His coached asked. 

"I-", Dan blushed and a smile crept to his face as he began to think of Phil. "I was looking at my boyfriend, actually."

The coach glanced up and found Phil in the crowd of people, he was standing at the edge of the field waiting for Dan. 

"You do realize you cost us the game, right?" Dan just nodded. "We could have won if your ass had just payed attention, and-" he stopped, looking at Dan, and then glancing over to Phil.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes sir", Dan whispered, putting his head down. 

"You're free to go", he said, patting Dan on the back. "I'll hopefully see you next year?"

"Yeah of course."

Dan made his way across the field to Phil, who immediately pulled him into a hug. 

"You did great", Phil said. "You'll get them next year, I know it. But if you don't mind me asking, what happened? You seemed off your game a bit."

"I was too busy looking at this adorable boy in my varsity jacket", Dan said, lifting his boyfriend up off the ground and connecting their lips.


End file.
